


Pretty Little Songbird

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Flogging, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Verbal Humiliation, and there is like a pinch of feels in here, and you can’t convince me any different, but not really, he does love his bottom tho, jaskier is a bad bitch, not beta we go down like cintra, pure filth, some feelings, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: A whimper rose to his lips, a strong surge of pleasure coaxed from his body by pain ran through him. The loud crack of the flogger sounded throughout the room, echoing dully in his ears. The bed around him dipped, and the smell of musk and pine surrounded him. Rough, calloused hands trailed up his body, fingers casually squeezing the skin of his thighs and ass.“Oh, you look so pretty, Bard,” Geralt commented from behind him, voice low and gravelly, “You’re flushed a beautiful pink,” the man remarked, dragging his palms across the flesh he struck.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Pretty Little Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot, but I wrote it because I have nothing else to write to I hope you enjoy lol

A whimper rose to his lips, a strong surge of pleasure coaxed from his body by pain ran through him. The loud crack of the flogger sounded throughout the room, echoing dully in his ears. The bed around him dipped, and the smell of musk and pine surrounded him. Rough, calloused hands trailed up his body, fingers casually squeezing the skin of his thighs and ass. 

“Oh, you look so pretty, Bard,” Geralt commented from behind him, voice low and gravelly, “You’re flushed a beautiful pink,” the man remarked, dragging his palms across the flesh he struck. 

“I think I might just keep you like this,” he added, bringing the flogger down once more. The same loud snap rose from the contact, leaving his skin a darkened shade of pink, “Face down, ass up, gagged, and flogged,” Geralt punctuated his statement with another sharp strike. 

The brunette beneath him whined out, teeth stretched around the gag, thrusting his hips farther back. Geralt didn’t need to see his face to know the expression he was making. They’d ventured into this territory frequently enough to the point where he memorized it. 

He knew that Jaskier was red-faced, sweat and tears pooling onto the sheets below him, drool gathering on his lips, dripping down his chin, and his beautiful blue eyes were glazed over. They were unfocused, pupils blown wide, consuming the blue greedily. 

“Would you like me to keep you like this, Bard?” Geralt questioned, cracking down once more, “Keep you here, locked in this room, just for me? My whore?”

Jaskier let out a muffled moan, body twitching, thighs quivering. ‘Yes’, he wanted to say, ‘yes’, please.’ His head was swimming, high on the pleasure and pain, on Geralt’s touches and voice. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The man smirked, drawing the singer’s hips closer, pressing them to his own, “Can you feel it? What you do to me?” He growled. 

The brunette nodded feverishly, chest heaving. He could feel the hot outline of Geralt’s cock, it pressed into his back, twitching to in interest. It made him groan out, head turning. He locked eyes with Geralt, doing his best to focus his gaze, to plead with the man.

“You want it, Bard?” He questioned, fingers dancing along the pale skin, tweaking and pinching as they went. They hooked onto the clasp of the gag, carefully unhooking it, easing it from the latter’s mouth.

Gasps and cries filled the room, followed by incessant begging, “Please, please, please,” Jaskier begged.

With a smirk, Geralt caught his mouth in a heated kiss. His fingers curled in the brunette’s hair, keeping a firm hold on his head, pressing him closer. The singer could do nothing but let the hunter ravage his mouth. Tongue swiping harshly over his own, teeth pulling at the delicate skin of his lips.

“You are so pretty like this, Bard,” he murmured, voice thick with arousal, “So very pretty…”

He trailed his hands lower, fingers searching for what he was looking for. A shout from the brunette let him know he found it, giving the plug that had been nestled within the singer a small tug.

“Ngh!” Jaskier cries, rocking forward, a shiver rocking through his body, “G-Geralt-!”

The man simply hummed, teasingly pressing the plug further into the singer, drinking in his cries, “Oh, Jaskier, the things I could do,” he clicked his teeth, cock straining, “Another time.”

Following his words, he pulled the plug out entirely, watching in delight as Jaskier’s hole clenched around the empty air, rim wet and glistening with lube. He teased at it, fingers keeping held open, hooking around the walls, “My hole?”

“AH! NGH! Y-YOURS!”

“Of course, it’s mine,” the white-haired man muttered, “All mine. No one else can see you like this, Jaskier. No one.”

Beneath him, the singer just nodded. He wasn’t really listening, but he could feel Geralt’s fingers, probing at his entrance, expert digits searching for his prostate.

He moaned out, panting heavier, eyes crossing when Geralt found it. His back bowed upwards, arching into the Witcher’s touch, “FUCK!”

“So very responsive.”

Geralt could drag this out. He could leave Jaskier here, clenching around his fingers, whines and whimpers filling the humid air, face pressed into the sheets. He could keep the man there, always on the edge, almost over, but never quite getting what he needs for the final push, the final tumble into ecstasy. Oh, but Jaskier was just so pretty when he came.

“My pretty little songbird,” Geralt growled out, pulling the singer up, pressing his clothed erection onto the soft flesh of Jaskier’s ass. “You want my cock; you want to be split open like the whore you are?”

“Yes-Yes!” He begged, voice cracking, pressing his hips back, letting his head fall onto Geralt’s shoulder, “P-Please…please…I-I n-need you, Geralt…”

With a huff of laughter, Geralt tugged himself free, pants pooling at his knees. He stroked himself a few times, biting back groans, “Ready, Songbird?”

“Yes! Yes, I-I’m ready,” He babbled, body vibrating with want, pleasure and arousal drumming through him, “Please…please…please…”

Geralt began to ease himself in, hissing as Jaskier’s tight walls coiled around him, sucking him in greedily. Cockhead, pushing past the first tight ring of muscle, immediately absorbed in the heat around him.

Jaskier, of course, wails. Gasping out, hands flying out to clutch at the sheets, threatening to tear the cheap fabric. He goes tense, body steeling at the intrusion before a hand clamps down on his throat, a soothing presence that makes him go slack.

“That’s right,” Geralt growls, fingers gently gripping onto the man beneath him, “Take my cock, like the good whore you are.”

He begins to rut against the brunette, inch by agonizing inch, until he finally bottoms out with a low moan. One hand keeps a firm grip on Jaskier’s throat, the other trailing down to clamp down on his hips. He sets a brutal pace, snapping his hips harshly, dragging Jaskier to meet him halfway.

“F-fuck! Y-you – ngh! S-So full,” He gasps out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Mind swarming with the earth shattering pleasure, the smooth, delicious burn of Geralt within him. Clenching down on occasion, loud gasps tethering on screams as the larger male continues to pound into him.

There’s a wet squelch that comes from between them, followed with the constant slap of skin on skin. It’s wet and messy, rough and rapid.

But that’s the way they like it, fast and sharp. The pace is making Jaskier arch back, a sweet curve of his spine that rises a small gruff, “Mine,” from Geralt.

And he can do nothing but agree, to fuck himself back, chasing the pleasure that continues to pulse within him, causing his toes to curl. “I-I’m – FUCK! I’m so…ngh…cl-close, Geralt!” He whines, voice high and blissed out.

“Yes, yes you will,” The hunter groans out, grip tightening, hips snapping faster, punctuating his statement with a sharp nip at Jaskier’s neck.

“You’re going to cum on my cock, you’re going to moan out…fuck…nice and loud, everyone in this tavern will hear who you belong to, Jaskier.”

The words cause the singer to wail louder, a sharp choked moan falling from his parted hips. A tight coil of heat threatens to burst within him, pressing fresh tears to his eyes, “P-PLEASE!” He begs, fingers scratching at Geralt’s forearms, “FU-FUCK! ‘m so – so…close, Geralt, please don’t stop.”

He’s so close, almost there, he just needs one final push, just one…

And it comes in the form of a growl in his ear accompanied by a sharp slap on his thigh and another bite on his shoulder.

He screams out, vision going white, clenching down onto the thick cock in him, hips stuttering. He comes crashing down, shooting deep into the bowels of ecstasy, lost in the throes of pleasure. Thick white ropes of cum rocket onto the sheets and he goes plaint, gasping to catch his breath.

Behind him, Geralt doesn’t stop. He continues to snap forward, thrusting into the tightening heat around him, relishing in the way Jaskier goes still. His walls quiver around Geralt, soft whimpers falling from his lips.

“Geralt,” he whines, almost begging, “Please…I-I need it…fill me up.”

The whine throws Geralt over, thrusts becoming sloppy and uncoordinated, coming to a halt as he shoots deep within Jaskier, a loud groan ripping from his throat. Around him, the singer milks his cock, greedy hold drinking in the stripes of cum that he pumps into him.

“Fuck.”

They collapse onto the bed, weakly rolling to their sides, “You did so good,” Geralt coos, carding a hand through Jaskier’s hair once he’s caught his breath. The singer’s eyes are unfocused and distant, still floating comfortably in the midst of his pleasure, still riding the high of his orgasm.

“My pretty bird,” He continues, drawing the brunette closer, pressing soothing kisses to the bites he left earlier. Fingers gently grace the side of his face, tilting his head to face the singer.

“You did good too,” he smiles. His grin is loppy and wide, bright and beautiful. It makes Geralt’s heart swell.

“Thank you, Jaskier,” he whispers, leaning down to capture the latter’s lips in a soft kiss. It’s chaste and calm, enough to settle the drum of his heart roaring over his ears.

“You’re very welcome, my dear Witcher,” the singer giggles, returning the kiss. He allows his dips his hands, searching for those of the other, finding them, and intertwining their fingers.

A beat of silence passes them, basking in the afterglow and the small gasps that settle into soft breaths. The warmth that radiates between them is kind, it’s bright. It’s interrupted by Jaskier’s loud cry, “I’m all sticky! Geralt! Clean me!”

With a huff of laughter and another kiss to Jaskier’s pout, he begins to sit up, “You truly are annoying aren’t you…but of course, who am I to deny you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I am in need of a beta reader, so, if you’re interested or know someone who is. Please comment down below💕
> 
> Thank you and I hope you liked this! Leave me a kudos, if you’d like, or a comment. It can be about anything, don’t be shy!🥰


End file.
